


Love Through Fire... and Shalamayne

by AbaddonProud



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Varian visits the Veiled Stair while Anduin is recovering and Wrathion and Anduin are trying to be really careful around him but they give up and tell Varian and then must deal with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anduin,

I’ve received your letters about visiting this… “Veiled Stair” and the Tavern in the Mists. I finally received a chance to leave Stormwind and come visit you. By the time you get this letter, I should be there in two days’ time. I can’t wait to see you and this friend you’ve been telling me about.

 

Varian

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin smiled as he set the letter from his father down on the table by his bed. He couldn’t believe his father was actually coming to visit him. After being crushed by the Divine Bell and sent to recover at the Tavern in the Mists, Varian hadn’t had any communication with his son other than letters exchanged every week or so. Anduin had missed his father desperately and seeing him again would be wonderful. Only…

 

“Anduin!” Wrathion knocked precisely at the door.

 

“Come in, ‘Thion.” Anduin made to get up from his bed, but was stopped when Wrathion entered.

 

“Don’t get up, Anduin. You’re still healing. Try not to exert yourself too much!” The black dragon plopped himself down right next to the human, wrapping his arms around Anduin’s neck.

 

Anduin blushed and met Wrathion’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Only… Anduin’s friend was a black dragon, a guy, and they were… dating.

 

“You seemed awfully happy when you received that letter. Want to tell me what it said?” Wrathion paused. “Or is it some confidential Stormwind business only you can know?” He teased, ruffling Anduin’s hair.

 

“It’s a letter from my father.”

 

Wrathion straightened slightly. “What did it say?”

 

“He’s coming for a visit. To the Tavern.” Anduin looked to his boyfriend. “Is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is okay, he’s your father.” The Black Prince paused, thoughtfully. “And the King of Stormwind and the Alliance.” He mentioned, almost casually.

 

“I can’t tell him right away about us.” Anduin said quietly. “He’ll probably be furious when I tell him who you really are.”

 

“Who I really am?” Wrathion arched an eyebrow.

 

“Well… yeah. The Black Prince, the last remaining uncorrupted black dragon…?” The human prince glanced at his partner warily. “Emphasis on uncorrupted.” He added quickly.

 

“So am I going to have to refrain from kissing you whenever I want? From appearing in your room in the middle of the night?” Wrathion questioned, changing the subject.

 

“Only in front of him, ‘Thion.” Anduin smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Wrathion met him eagerly, all thoughts of Varian visiting pushed into the back of his mind; his desire for the human prince making its way to the front of his brain… and other parts.

 

The dragon pushed his partner back gently against the bed. “Careful,” he broke for air, “Don’t want to overexert yourself.” He leered.

 

Anduin rolled his eyes and shushed his dragon by reconnecting their lips.

 

Wrathion quickly, yet gently, eased himself down towards Anduin’s center. He undid his boyfriend’s pant strings and slid them down in one pull. Anduin’s cock sprung out, head wet with pre-cum. Wrathion licked it delicately, teasing his partner.

 

“Wrathion…” Anduin whined, using the dragon’s full name.

 

Wrathion shushed him with a smirk and went back to his ministrations. The Black Prince brushed his fingers against Anduin’s balls, then wrapped his fingers around his cock. Looking back up, Wrathion saw Anduin’s head collapse against his bed, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and face pink. The dragon opened his mouth around the head and slid down, the member brushing the back of his throat.

 

Pausing, Wrathion thanked his dragon heritage for no gag reflex; not for the first time.

 

Anduin opened his eyes to question his partner for the pause at the same time as Wrathion began to suck him slowly.

 

The human prince moaned loudly. “‘Thion,” he shuddered.

 

Wrathion pulled up to work his tongue around Anduin’s head, drawing another whimper from the human, his hips shifting up towards the dragon. The Black Prince increased his speed as he felt Anduin’s cock and balls tighten.

 

Anduin buried his hands in his partner’s hair and rocked more purposefully. “Wrathion.”

 

The said dragon began to suck more diligently.

 

“Wrathion!” The human prince choked. “I’m gonna—” Anduin came in Wrathion’s mouth.

 

Wrathion swallowed and climbed back up to kiss Anduin. He chuckled. “Never get tired of that taste.”

 

Anduin sighed. “You’re incorrigible, ‘Thion.”

 

The Black Prince simply smirked. “Good.” He reached down and unlaced his own pants. “Now for the really fun part.”

 

The human prince licked his lips as he pulled in his boyfriend for a searing hot kiss.

 

When Wrathion pulled back, he decided firmly that there is nothing better than Anduin with his eyes dark, skin sticky with sweat, and watching the dragon with eyes full of nothing but adoration and love. The Black Prince shook his head to clear his thoughts, and simply acted. He pushed two fingers into the prince and relished in the sound that escaped his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“You’re wet, ‘Duin.” The dragon rarely used Anduin’s pet name; only when completely happy and in love.

 

“Your fault.” The human prince slurred in response. His breath caught when Wrathion pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, leaking with pre-cum. As he pushed in completely, he distracted Anduin with kiss after kiss, each seemingly more hot than the one before; tongues battling for dominance.

 

When they broke for air, Wrathion sat up a little and took ahold of Anduin’s hips. He positioned them into the angle he wanted and pulled almost completely out.

 

As soon as Anduin started to whimper at the lost, the dragon thrusts back in with a gentle, yet solid force, hitting his boyfriend's prostate directly. Wrathion began to repeat the process, pulling out less and less each time. The dragon wanted to do so much more: to meet their lips again and lick inside Anduin’s mouth, but he knew it would be too much. It was already too much as he felt Anduin’s cock tighten like before.

 

“Come on, ‘Duin, come on.” The dragon urged, grunting with each thrust.

 

“Wrathion, I—” With that, Anduin came, spilling all over both their stomachs, Wrathion following soon after with a shout. As the pleasure shuddered out of their bodies, the dragon kissed his boyfriend lazily.

 

“Goodnight, ‘Duin,” He murmured as sleep rapidly overtook him.

 

“Goodnight, ‘Thion.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Wrathion had spent a night in Anduin’s bed, with both of them so busy waiting for Varian to arrive. By the letter, he was a day late, but Anduin figured he’d arrive within a day or two. It was somewhat of a surprise to Wrathion as he and Anduin sat eating their breakfast together when Right approached the dragon and whispered in his ear.

 

“What!?” Wrathion exclaimed. “He’s here, _now_?”

 

Anduin stood quickly, knocking his cane over in his haste to stand.

 

Wrathion sighed and turned back to Right. “Go and tell Tong to fix some tea for us and have Varian wait downstairs. We’ll be down shortly.”

 

Right nodded and with Left, who was waiting by the stairs, went to fulfill her command.

 

The Black Prince hurried over to the human prince and picked up his cane, kneeling next to Anduin’s chair.

 

“‘Duin.” He soothed as he handed him the cane and smoothed his hair a bit.

 

“What, Wrathion?”

 

“Breathe. It’ll be okay. He won’t find out about us, and he will get over the fact that I’m a black dragon.” Wrathion smiled slightly, almost reading his boyfriend’s mind.

 

“But what if—”

 

“Anduin Wrynn. You are a prince and you will act like one.” Wrathion switched tactics.

 

The human prince’s head snapped up. “Wrathion.” He warned.

 

“Anduin.”

 

“Wrathion.”

 

“Anduin.”

 

Left, who had come back up while Right made the King at home, sighed loudly. “Your Highness.”

 

“What, Left?”

 

“The King of Stormwind and the Alliance is waiting downstairs. You and the White Pawn might want to go down there and… talk with him.” She waved her hand vaguely.

 

“Right.” Wrathion stood and offered his elbow to Anduin. “Come on, my prince.” He teased. “Let’s go see your father.”

 

Anduin rolled his eyes and accepted the outstretched limb. “Thanks.”

 

When they reached the stairs, Anduin glanced at the dragon and released his elbow. “I don’t want to…”

 

“Yeah.” Wrathion nodded as he waited for the prince to descend the steps first.

 

The crown prince did so, taking his time as to not trip and injure himself further. When they reached the bottom, Wrathion nearly jumped at the loud booming voice.

 

“Anduin!” Varian exclaimed as he stood up and strode towards his son, engulfing him in a large, bone-crushing hug. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, father.” Anduin smiled into his father’s chest.

 

As Varian released him, he looked at Wrathion. “Is this your… friend?” He questioned.

 

“Yes. Father, this is Wrathion, last of the black dragon flight. Completely uncorrupted. ‘Thion—I mean, Wrathion, this is my father, King of Stormwind and the Alliance, Varian Wrynn.” Anduin stuttered, gesturing with his hand.

 

Varian eyed the black dragon as he bowed slightly. “So you’re a black dragon?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Wrathion nodded.

 

“And you’re… uncorrupted?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

“Anduin?” The King turned to his son.

 

“Yes, Father?”

 

“Is he truly uncorrupted?”

 

Anduin refrained from rolling his eyes. “Yes, Father.”

 

Varian looked over the dragon once again. “I have my eyes on you.” He stated.

 

“Father…” Anduin sighed. When Varian looked at him questioningly, he shook his head and looked to Tong instead. “Never mind. Tong? Would you bring us that tea, please?”

 

“Yes, Crown Prince.” Tong nodded and motioned for a kitchen maid to bring a plate of tea to him. The Pandaren took the tray and brought it over to the group. “Would you like to sit back down?” He asked.

 

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Wrathion recovered from the King’s questioning and gestured almost grandly towards the seats that were arranged in a familial position. “If you would, Your Majesty, and Anduin.”

 

Varian nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. Looking around, the King noted that the room was vacant, save for himself, his guards, his son, the dragon, and his own two guards. “So, this is where you’ve been recovering, Anduin?”

 

“Yes Father. Tong and Wrathion has been very hospitable while I’ve been doing so.” Anduin smiled at Wrathion, encouraging him to speak.

 

Wrathion shook his head minutely. So much for that.

 

“I see. Tong is the owner of this… Tavern in the Mists?”

 

“Yes Father.”

 

Varian sipped from his tea diplomatically. “I see. He makes very good tea.”

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him that, Your Highness.” Wrathion finally spoke up.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Anduin sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long visit.


	4. Chapter 4

The bed creaked as Wrathion thrust in and out of Anduin. The human prince moaned in pleasure as the dragon continued to hit his prostate again and again. Suddenly, without warning, Anduin’s cane that had been propped up against the bed clattered to the floor loudly, scaring both the princes.

 

A loud, banging knock sounded at the door, making them jump even more. “Anduin? Anduin! Are you alright? I heard the bed creaking and a loud noise. Did you fall off the bed? Do you need help?” Varian’s voice was obnoxiously loud.

 

Wrathion’s eyes were huge as he held a finger to Anduin’s lips. “Don’t make a sound,” he mouthed.

 

“Anduin!” Varian’s voice was even more frantic. “I’m coming in!”

 

The Black Prince acted quickly as he shoved his boyfriend onto the ground along with a blanket entangled around him. Transforming into a dragon, he managed to skid under the bed just as Varian entered the room.

 

“Anduin!” The King repeated, rushing forward to scoop him up and place him down on his bed. “Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Father! I’m fine!” Anduin proclaimed, still in shock, and very much still hard. “Please… just leave me alone. I simply… fell off the bed. I-I’m fine!”

 

Varian blinked at his son. “Are you sure?”

 

The prince bit back a sigh. “Yes, Father.”

 

The King brushed Anduin’s bare shoulder. “You might want to put some clothes on then and join me for a meal downstairs.”

 

Anduin’s felt his face flush. “Ri-Right. Yes. Of Course. I’ll be right down.”

 

Varian took that as enough and turned to make his way downstairs, stopping to pick up the cane that lay abandoned on the floor. He propped it up against his son’s bed left to go eat.

 

Wrathion pulled himself out from under the bed, transforming back into humanoid form. “Well then.” He smirked. “Where were we?”

 

The human prince shook his head fiercely. “No.” He said, grabbing his cane and standing up. “I have to go downstairs.”

 

Wrathion groaned. “Seriously?”

 

Anduin looked down. “I can’t, ‘Thion. That was too close.”

 

The Black Prince shook his head. “Fine. Run along to Daddy.”

 

“Wrathion…”

 

“No, just go. I understand. I’ll just finish off here then meet you down there. We’ll go to Mason’s Folly or somewherre.” The dragon said curtly.

 

Anduin looked longingly at his partner, but left the room nonetheless. When he managed to get down the stairs, Varian was there waiting.

 

“So, Anduin.” He began casually.

 

The prince hobbled over to a chair and practically collapsed into it, his leg screaming in agony. Summoning for a soothing wave of Light, he directed it towards his leg, soothing some of pain.

 

“Anduin, we need to talk about your dragon… friend?”

 

“Wrathion.”

 

The King sighed. “Fine. Wrathion. You say he is uncorrupted, but how can you know for sure?”

 

Anduin didn’t speak at first, contemplating. “Wrathion… He’s, well, he has some… extreme views, some might say, but I have seen him, Father, he cares about Azeroth, whether anyone believes him or not.” The crown prince paused, smiling and shaking his head. “He cares about the welfare of everyone in this inn. He makes sure Tong is fully compensated any time Wrathion or one of his champions destroy something. All of his Blacktalons,” Anduin saw the confused look on his father’s face and clarified. “his bodyguards, are taken care of very well. Any time any of them sustain an injury or fall ill, he makes sure that they don’t overexert themselves. It may not look like it, but he does care. I can tell. Light, he even makes sure that I don’t injure myself further. He hardly lets me do anything for fear of if anything were to happen to me or my leg.”

 

“I see.” Varian commented, thinking. “How close are you and… Wrathion?”

 

“What do you mean, Father?”

 

“You speak of the dragon very fondly, are you two close?”

 

“We’re simply friends.” Anduin said, hoping to trick his father.

 

“I see.” The King of Stormwind repeated. “Is he going to come down soon?” He asked, looking in the direction of the stairs.

 

Anduin felt himself lush and quickly looked down into his lap. “He will, he’s simply finishing up… something.” He sighed at how immature he sounded.

 

“I hear discussions about me.” Wrathion’s melodic voice sounded as he descended to the stairs and made his way to where the King and Prince were sitting. “I hope they are good things, Your Highnesses.”

 

Anduin smiled. “Of course, ‘Thi—Wrathion.”

 

As Wrathion passed Anduin on his way to sit down, he ran his hand across his boyfriend’s shoulder before remembering he probably shouldn’t do that while said boyfriend’s father was in the room, watching them. He quickly removed his hand to adjust his turban.

 

“King Varian. Has Anduin told you about his favorite place in the Veiled Stair?” The Black Prince tried to cover up his folly.

 

The King of the Alliance hadn’t failed to notice the gesture and stared at the two before shaking his head clear. “No. He hasn’t.”

 

“Anduin, you should tell your father about it. We could travel up there.” Wrathion looked expectantly at his partner.

 

Anduin, who was internally screaming at Wrathion’s touch, recovered quickly. “Right. It’s called Mason’s Folly, Father. It’s very beautiful. We can go if you would like.” He watched his father for any sign that he might be putting together any pieces to their relationship.

 

“I would love to, Son.” Varian turned to Wrathion. “Tell your… Blacktalons to get a wagon ready to carry Anduin.”

 

The dragon shook his head. “Anduin can make the walk. Can’t you?” He turned to his boyfriend.

 

“Uh, yes, I can, actually. But thank you for your concern, Father. Besides, it’ll do me good walk.”

 

Varian watched his son uncertainly, but made no further comment. As they left the Tavern, he noted that Wrathion’s two bodyguards left with them. One, a surly looking orc, refused to look at him while the other, an equally scary looking female, at least graced him with a glance and a half smile.

 

As the group passed the Black Market, Wrathion spoke up. “This is Madam Goya’s business. She deals in… rare antiquities, one might say. She brings a lot of travelers up through the Stair.”

 

The King merely nodded, concentrating mainly on the wellbeing of his son.

 

“Madam Goya is quite an interesting woman. She gave me a few healing stones which have worked wonders on my leg, Father.”

 

“That’s good, then.”

 

That was all he was going to get out of his father until they reached the folly, Anduin mused. When they finally arrived, Anduin hobbled over to the fence and leaned up against it, looking out.

 

“I love Mason’s Folly, and the idea of its stairs that lead only to beauty. It’s serene.” He commented.

 

“It is a nice view, I suppose.” Varian commented, not used to simply appreciating beauty.

 

“I think it is a _lovely_ view, Anduin. You and I have spent many hours here, watching the world go by.” Wrathion chimed in, must to his partner’s dismay.

 

“You spend time here _alone_?” Varian asked in disbelief.

 

Anduin sighed, turning around. “We spend a lot of time here, but not alone. Right and Left are always here and many of Wrathion’s champions come throughout the day, bringing him… well, whatever he needs.” He teased the dragon.

 

Wrathion scoffed. “I am helping better Pandaria… and Azeroth, for that matter. My champions bring me objects from the Mogu Empire, the Sha, and all other major foes—proof of killing them. Sigils, chimeras, and crystalized this and that. All very important. Not just simply what I need.”

 

Noting that Varian seemed distracted by a great stone hammer that lay near the top step, Anduin leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered, “Yes, because I know what _you really need_.”

 

At that, both princes dissolved into hysterical laugher.

 

Varian turned to look at them, obviously annoyed at the two getting along so well. “It’s late,” he stated gruffly. “we should be headed back.”

 

The Crown Prince sighed, nodding. “Alright.” He muttered as he moved to grab his cane. Unfortunately, he misstepped and began to fall forward.

 

“Anduin!” Both the King and dragon shouted as they moved to catch him.

 

Wrathion, who was closer to the prince, managed to grab ahold of him and cushion his fall. “Those stone wouldn’t have felt good falling directly on them, ‘Duin. You better be glad I caught you.”

 

The human prince who noticed his father’s staring, quickly pulled himself from his boyfriend’s grasp. “Yeah, uh, th-thanks, Wrathion.” He turned to his father.

 

“Let’s go. I’m fine.” And began to clamber down the steps somewhat ungracefully.

 

Varian glared at Wrathion. “I don’t like you.” He growled.

 

“I’m not particularly fond of you either, Your Highness. You don’t trust me, therefore I’m not required to do the same. I’ll be back at the Tavern.” The dragon hissed as he transformed into whelp form and began to fly back towards the inn.

 

Varian refrained from cursing the Black Prince, only since his son was still in hearing range. He hurried to catch up with him.

 

Anduin, having heard the exchange, looked up at his father. “You won’t make friends by telling people you don’t like them, you know, Father.”

 

The King chuckled dryly. “I won’t be making friends with the likes of him.”

 

“Why not?” The prince rounded on his father. “He isn’t a bad person—”

 

“Dragon.”

 

“Is that why!?” Anduin shouted. “Because he’s a dragon? Because he’s friends with me? Am I not allowed to be friends with anyone you don’t approve of?” Now it was his turn to laugh sarcastically. “Well, that won’t work out for you, Father. Someday you’ll learn that not every person is the same. That he’s not like _Katrana_.” Anduin spit the name out as if it were acid.

 

Varian’s face darkened. “Listen here,” he began.

 

“No, Father. I’m done listening.”

 

“Anduin—”

 

“Goodnight, Father.” Anduin said, icily. He had reached the bottom of the stairs leading to Mason’s Folly and now stalked off much easier on his crutch.


	5. Chapter 5

When Anduin awoke the next morning, he instinctively reached over to the other side of his bed for his boyfriend. When his hand landed on a sheet and not an unusually warm humanoid, he opened his eyes. “Wrathion?” He called out. When met with no noise, he remembered the previous evening.

 

Right.

 

Rolling out of bed, he reached for his crutch and hobbled out and down the hall to the dragon’s room. Knocking once with no answer, he opened the door. On the bed under a heap of sheets was Wrathion, his black hair sticking out from the covers.

 

Anduin shut the door behind him and limped over to the bed, leaving his cane by the door. He climbed into bed with the prince. “‘Thion, scoot over.” He whispered, nudging the dragon with his good side.

 

Wrathion mumbled back, but rolled over nonetheless. While Anduin made himself comfortable, the dragon opened his eyes lazily. “‘Duin.” He smiled sleepily. “Glad you’re here.” He moved his head so Anduin could wrap his arm around his shoulders and let his head fall against the human prince’s chest. “I love you,” Wrathion slurred as his eyes fell shut.

 

“You… love me?”

 

Wrathion sat up. “I mean—”

 

Anduin pulled him back down, “I love you too, you idiot.”

 

The dragon cracked a huge smile as he arched up to kiss his boyfriend, their tongues intermingling sweetly. When they broke for air, Anduin looked at Wrathion.

 

“I’m sorry about my father. He has obvious trust issues.” The crown prince shook his head, laughing dryly. “He isn’t a big fan of dragons. He hardly trusts Kalecgos, and he and Aunt Jaina are getting married soon. As unfair as it is, he almost never forgets past wrongs. I think every time he looks at you he thinks of Katrana… Onyxia.” He clarified, even though Wrathion didn’t need it.

 

The black dragon pushed Anduin’s hair that had fallen in front of his eyes back up to where it belonged. It was getting long. Wrathion would have to convince him to cut it.

 

“I understand. Your father can be… pig-headed.” He said, almost apologetically. _Almost._

 

“Wrathion…”

 

“Yes, yes. Don’t call your father pig-headed. Just let me make my point here, before I change my mind.” The dragon gestured dismissively. “I know your father can be…” He trailed off, skipping the word. “I understand that. But, whatever happens: if he finds out, tries to take you back to Stormwind, anything; if he does anything to separate us, I will not let him. You are mine, and I am yours, Anduin. He will not succeed. I will not let him.” Wrathion had been studying the patterns he had been tracing on his prince’s skin, so when he looked up he was almost shocked to see tears in his eyes.

 

“Th-thank you, ‘Thion. That means a lot, and I agree. I won’t let him. He cannot make me.” Anduin paused for a moment, collecting himself. “We should go down to breakfast.” He murmured.

 

Wrathion sat up and stretched. “We probably should. Don’t want King Wrynn wondering where you’ve run off to.”

 

“Okay. I’ll go back to my room and get dressed, then meet you downstairs.” The prince of Stormwind limped to where he cane was positioned and grabbed it. “Love you.”

 

“And I, you, Anduin. Now get going.” The dragon arched an eyebrow as Anduin hesitated before turning and leaving his room.

 

When the crown prince left, Wrathion sighed and stood up, searching for his turban. Finding it under his bed, he placed it on and looked in the mirror. The dragon scrunched up his nose and decided to forgo the headdress. Varian needed to see that Wrathion wasn’t afraid of him. Pulling the turban off, he fixed his hair to look less… ‘bed-looking’ and decided that it was probably time to go eat.

 

As he came down the stairs, Wrathion could see Anduin and Varian deep in conversation. He looked to Tong. The Pandaren was busy in the kitchen, most likely fixing their food. When he looked back to Anduin and his father, he saw that they were both staring at him; Varian with a frown, and Anduin with what only could be described as a mixture of adoration and lust. So Anduin really did like his hair.

 

“Wrathion.” The crown prince of Stormwind was first to recover, speaking in a neutral tone.

 

“Anduin.” The dragon paused. “And King Wrynn.”

 

 Varian sighed. “Wrathion.” He grumbled. “I didn’t know you would be joining us.”

 

“And why wouldn’t I?”

 

“You’re a dragon.” Came the icy reply.

 

Anduin moved to speak, but instead changed his mind as Tong approached with the food.

 

Wrathion, completely ignoring Tong as he placed the food down, chose to respond to the king. “Dragons eat. You may think we eat sheep and whatnot, but that is false. I eat just as you do.”

 

“Except for the heart of the Thunder King.” Anduin quipped, forgetting that his father was seated right next to him.

 

Varian sputtered. “You ate the heart of the _Thunder King_!?” He shouted, making Tong rush back towards the kitchen.

 

Anduin gulped. Whoops.

 

“I did. It was filled with Titan magic. I wanted to understand, and I achieved that; for an instant.” Wrathion half-rose out of his seat.

 

The King of Stormwind stood up as well, but turned to Anduin. “Did you know about this?”

 

The human prince swallowed uncomfortably. “Uh, yes, Father, I did.” He said, barely a whisper.

 

“Of course he knew!” Wrathion exploded. “Do you know why, _Your Great Royal Highness_?” He mocked.

 

Knowing what would inevitably happen next, Anduin stood up and shouted, “I’ve had enough!”

 

Varian and Wrathion turned wide-eyed to look at him.

 

“Father, you’ve heard me tell you before that Wrathion can be… extreme, at times.” Anduin shot an apologetic glance to the dragon. “But he means well.”

 

The Black Prince huffed. “Of course I do.”

 

Anduin glared at the dragon. “You, oh so high and mighty Black Prince, are not helping here.”

 

Wrathion was taken aback by that, and sank down into his seat, followed closely behind by Varian.

 

Anduin resumed speaking. “Wrathion isn’t bad, Father.” He closed his eyes, taking a breath. “We’re together.” He stated boldly.

 

_“WHAT?”_

 

Wrathion stood up from his chair and strode oner to where the prince was standing. They clasped hands.

 

Varian looked between the two so quickly, Wrathion was sure he’d get whiplash.

 

“Anduin Llane Wrynn!” The king bellowed suddenly.

 

The prince of Stormwind shrunk under his father’s loud voice. Wrathion eyed the two of them and decided to put his two cents in, maybe more.

 

“Your Highness.” He bowed, somewhat respectively. “I know you think I am a horrible, despicable dragon who has no right to be anywhere near your son, let alone be _with_ him. However, I love him. I love him like I’ve never loved anything before. He is my other half, and I am incomplete without him. If you try to separate us, I will not let you. We will not let you.” The dragon looked to his boyfriend, waiting for the prince to chime in.

 

And he did. “Father, what he says is true. I love him just as he loves me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I won’t let you pull us apart. I’m 17, and old enough to make my own decisions.”

 

Varian sighed and put his head in his hands. “Anduin.” He sat there for a few moments before speaking again. “I would like to talk to you alone.”

 

Wrathion began to shake his head but stopped when Anduin touched his face gently. “It’s okay.” The prince of Stormwind said, caressing his partner’s face. “I’ll talk to him for a bit, then I’ll come find you.”

 

“Alright. Just don’t be long.” The dragon said, touching the hand resting on his face. Quickly, he stole a kiss from Anduin before almost bounding up the stairs.

 

When his son turned back to him, Varian noticed that he was blushing.

 

“Well?” The king asked.

 

“Well what, Father?”

 

“Is what he says true?”

 

Anduin blinked at his father. “Of course it is. He and I love each other very much.”

 

Varian sighed. “I don’t like this.” He said.

 

“Father, I know you don’t, I didn’t think you would. I didn’t want to tell you like this, but I did want you to know.”

 

The king looked at his son. “I wish you hadn’t lied to me. If you had just told me to begin with…” He trailed off.

 

Anduin stood up and hobbled closer to his father. “I am sorry, Father. I wish I hadn’t.”

 

Varian nodded slowly. “What about heirs, Anduin? Will you take him as your consort?”

 

The crown prince answered quickly, “I want to marry him and take him as my consort. I love him dearly. As for children, I know that I want them, but only with him. We’ll figure it out when the times comes.”

 

The king of the Alliance sighed. “I am worried he doesn’t completely return your feelings. I fear that he’ll leave you with a broken heart.”

 

Anduin stood up without answering and limped over to the stairs where a Blacktalon stood menacingly. “Can you send Wrathion down here, please?” He requested.

 

The guard nodded and ascended the stairs, returning down with Wrathion in just a few moments.

 

“Anduin?” The dragon asked.

 

Instead of responding to his boyfriend, Anduin looked to his father. “Ask him,” he stated.

 

Varian shifted uncomfortably before speaking diplomatically, “Anduin feels a lot for you and wants to take you as his consort. I don’t think you return his feelings with such… depth. Do I presume correctly?”

 

Wrathion shook his head vehemently. “No. I love him like I’ve never loved anyone or anything before. I want to marry him and have children with him. I love him so much it hurts sometimes. I will be there for him for the rest of his life until death do us part, I swear it.”

 

When the couple looked to the king, Anduin swore he could see unshed tears in his father’s eyes.

 

“That was almost the same thing I said to Tiffin.” He choked.

 

“Father.” Anduin rushed forward to embrace his father around his neck.

 

The two stood there for a few minutes, hugging each other, until Varian finally pulled back. He looked at Wrathion. “I guess you really do love him,… Wrathion,” using his name, “I give you my blessing to marry. However, if you hurt him, I will skin you like an animal.”

 

The dragon nodded slowly. “I would never do anything to hurt him, Your Majesty.”

 

Varian simply smiled as Anduin made his way to his boyfriend. Wrathion met him with open arms, wrapping them around his waist.

 

Anduin burying his face in his dragon’s hair and kissed it. “Wrathion?” he murmured.

 

“Yes, Anduin?”

 

The prince of Stormwind slowly used his cane to lower himself onto one knee. He took the dragon’s hand as Varian watched in the background. “The Black Prince… The only uncorrupted black dragon in Azeroth, _Wrathion_ … Will you please marry me and become my consort until death do us part?”

 

Wrathion looked on with awe as his human priest pulled out a ring, made of polished mithril, and held it out to him.

 

“Of course, ‘Duin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Leave kudos or a comment to make me happy! :D


End file.
